A Court of Thorns and Roses - RhysandTamlin Fanfic
by xnaa
Summary: My first fanfic ever so please be nice! Set after the events of ACOTAR so mild spoilers ensure. Contains graphic gay sex, so if you're not into that, don't read it.


Tamlin's POV:

It has been three months since the events of under the mountain. Three months and still Rhysand had not claimed Feyre to visit dreadful Night Court for her bargain.

Feyre was his and his alone. No one else should be allowed to claim such a wonderful woman such as Feyre. There had to be a way for Rhys to break this bond.

As such, Tamlin set off to the Night Court to confront the High Lord of Night.

Upon entering the Night Lords domain, Tamlin marveled at how anyone would be able to live in such a vile place. Interrupting his thoughts, Rhysand appeared in front of him.

Rhys was wearing his usual black attire. His lean muscles where pressed against his tight clothes. An aura of darkness seemed to cling to him.

"Well, well, well" He purred. "What do I owe the pleasure to be in the grace of the esteemed High Lord of the Spring Court?"

"I want to make a deal" Tamlin responded. "There must be something that I can do to break this bond between you and Feyre. I just simply cannot have her endure anymore torment in her life".

"Hmmmm" the Night Lord hummed to himself. "There may be something that I can offer to you that will change my mind about Feyre's bond. However, I'm not likely inclined that you will take up the offer".

"Anything!" Tamlin pleaded. "Anything at all, I'm at your mercy".

"My mercy hey?" Rhysand chuckled. "Well if you put it that way. Alright, I'll say it clearly to you. Instead of Feyre being forced to come to the Night Court each week, you will be her replacement. You will be my sexual lover. You will tend to my wills and desires will you are here. If I ask you to fuck me against the wall you will do it. If I wish to lick your gorgeous, plump nipples you will let me. So my dear High Lord, what is your response?"

Tamlin's posture shifted. He thought to himself _"This deal I will be making will free Feyre, I will do anything for her, she is mine and mine alone. If I must agree to this offer than I will"._

"I agree to your offer, Rhysand". Rhysand clicked his fingers and simply said "Done". Tamlin felt a twitching on his left hand. Lifting it he found a mass of black swirling tattoos leading up his arm. "To prove our new agreement" Rhysand purred. "So shall we get down to business?"

Rhys began walking down the hallway and Tamlin followed in pursuit. Entering an archway they entered a large room, in the centre of the room was a large bed. Rhys sat himself down on the bed and beckoned Tamlin over with his finger.

Tamlin joined Rhys on the bed and things began to heat up from there. Rhys and Tamlin's lips met, tongues sliding upon each other with swift strokes. Rhys mouth tasted like honey and smoke. As their kissing intensified Rhy's began to lift the shirt above his head. "Worship me Tamlin" he moaned. Tamlin lifted his own shirt above his head and layed Rhys flat on the sheets.

Tamlin kissed Rhys down from his lips to his jawline and moved his way down to the High Lords nipples. Tamlin flicked Rhys nipple until it was nice and firm and began to swirl his tongue around the soft, pink flesh. "Fuck your tongue is amazing" Rhys moaned.

Tamlin found himself to be enjoying this. I mean pretty much all Fae were bisexual. If you end up living for hundreds of years gender begins to not be much of a factor in sexual encounters.

Rhys placed his hands upon the Spring Lords head and started to move him down towards the large bulge in his pants. Tamlin placed his hands on the Night Lords pants and removed them in one swift motion.

Tamlins eyes bulged at the large throbbing cock before him. Rhys cock had to be betwen 7-8 inches long, was of considerable thickness. And to top things off, Rhys even had a nice bush off dark black pubic hair atop his manhood.

Tamlin smiled before he took Rhys cock firmly in his hand. He began to jack the High Lord slowly at first, before working up speed. Rhys cock was vibrating in his hand at the intensity of the workout. After a while Tamlin brung the cock closer to his mouth, salivating at the sheer sight of it. Tamlin began to lick the tip of Rhys cock, savouring the taste. Not before too long, Tamlin was taking Rhys cock fully in his mouth. Tamlin licked and sucked Rhys cock with pleasure, taking his entire shaft in his mouth so that he could feel the tip of Rhys cock at the back of his thought.

All the while Rhys was groaning in pleasure. After 10 minutes of the blowjob Tamlin let out a growl of pleasure as his tore off his on pants, exposing his considerably thick cock which was topped with golden pubic hair. Tamlin flipped Rhys onto his stomach and spread the High Lord's cute ass cheeks apart. Tamlin was greeted with the site off a cutely pink and mildy hairy asshole.

Tamlin began to swirl his tongue in circles around the pink muscle. Rhys ass tasted liked heaven on earth. With every swirl of his tongue, Rhys moaned in pleasure, his toes curling in gratitude. Tamlin moved his tongue to the centre of Rhys hole and licked up and down, increasing in vigour with each lap. Rhys and never had someone eat out his ass before, and he noted that this would definitely not be the last time someone would either.

"I was you to fuck me against the wall Tamlin" Rhys stated. The pair got up from the bed as Rhys placed himself against the wall while spreading his cheeks apart. Tamlin lined up his throbbing cock with Rhys asshole and pushed slightly against the muscle. Rhys let out a small gasp. Tamlin slowly entered the Night Lord with his cock until his entire cock was inside him. Slowly Tamlin entered in and out of Rhys, groaning in pleasure the entire while.

Tamlin slammed into Rhys ass, sending shockwaves up the Lords ass cheeks. Increasing in speed the pair where in a state of ecstasy. Not before long Tamlin moaned "I'm gonna cum Rhys". In mere seconds Rhys felt the warm load of Tamlin entering himself. Tamlin pulled in cock out Rhys as cum began to drip out of the High Lords ass.

"Now it's my turn" Rhys smiled. Tamlin went down on his knees as Rhys pulled at his cock until he was near ejaculation. Rhys groaned and the house shook as he orgasmed, sending thick splurts of cum over Tamlins face. Rhys bent down to kiss Tamlin on the lips.

"So we do this once a night every week for the rest of my life?" Tamlin asked. "That's correct" Rhys responded. Tamlin smiled at the thought.


End file.
